wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fel orc
The fel orcs are the ultimate culmination of the Burning Legion's control over the orcs. After their consumption of the Blood of Mannoroth, a heavy blood haze fell over the orcs, forcing them into a crazed bloodlust. The most prominent side effect of this blood haze is a deep red discoloration of the flesh and insane desire for battle and violence. Fel orcs are also more powerful than regular orcs, having chaos damage on all their attacks. The only instance in which fel orcs were active on Azeroth was when Mannoroth tricked Grom Hellscream and his warriors into drinking his blood from a tainted fountain of health. Some believe that the orcs in Warcraft I and Warcraft II were fel orcs too, but not red-skinned, due to their bloodthirst. They also could have been tainted orcs. Grom later overcame the blood haze with the help of Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore and slew Mannoroth. Fel orcs made up the backbone of the pit lord Magtheridon's armies in Outland. After Magtheridon was imprisoned, however, they stayed in his citadel. Within Outland, fel orcs have been recently discovered manning the gargantuan Hellfire Citadel. This is the first known appearance of the fel orcs in WoW. Their presence at the citadel is currently unexplained, as it was thought to be abandoned. However, the fel orcs appear to be all too active at this fortress. This could be a new source of demonic power they found. They no longer serve the Burning Legion and are increasing in numbers somehow despite the death of Mannoroth and the subsequent freedom of the orcs. Apparently, adventurers into the Hellfire Citadel have discovered that Illidan has not killed Magtheridon but rather imprisoned him inside the keep at the mercy of his own fel orcs, who now run the fortress. Having bested their master, the orcs now serve Illidan. A letter recovered from one of the orcs has revealed that Illidan is not pleased with the orcs' progress with the defense of the Blood Furnace.http://wow.warcry.com/scripts/images/view_image.phtml?id=80945&site=19 Official site info From [http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/bestiary.html World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Bestiary]: :Mystery and speculation surround the corrupted fel orcs who recently appeared in Outland. Though little is known about these savage warriors, the most disturbing revelation to come to light is that their numbers appear to be steadily increasing. Even more perplexing is the fact that the orcs have discovered some alternate source of fel energies to feed upon, despite the slaying of Mannoroth and the Horde's subsequent release from demonic corruption. Regardless of their connection to fel energies, however, it is believed that this new breed is not working with the Burning Legion. What authority they do answer to remains a mystery. In The Burning Crusade, it is revealed that the reason that the fel orc numbers are steadily increasing is because they're simply manufacturing more of them. Inside the Blood Furnace, an instance within Hellfire Citadel, adventurers come to find the process by which they're using Magtheridon's blood to create more fel orcs. They also face a boss named The Maker, who is likely overseeing much of the process. It also seems they are experimenting on captured Mag'har to create fel orcs. Known corrupted clans Several corrupted clans (or long-lost elements of clans in Azeroth) have been discovered in the general vicinity of Hellfire Citadel: *Bleeding Hollow clan - What remains of the clan that brought forth Kilrogg Deadeye has succumbed to corruption. Those that remain uncorrupted seek refuge in Garadar in Nagrand. They serve as archers, warriors, and casters. *Bonechewer clan - A clan attacked by the Shadowmoon clan for possession of the Skull of Gul'dan; serving primarily as warriors and casters. *Dragonmaw clan - The infamous clan of Zuluhed the Whacked once known for their domination of the Red Dragonflight and Alexstrasza; now continuing their dragon riding trade with the nether drakes through the subjugation of Karynaku. *Laughing Skull clan - Attacked by the Shadowmoon clan to regain the knowledge necessary to reopen the Dark Portal; serving primarily as rogues and enforcers. *Shattered Hand clan - Clan of Kargath Bladefist, currently serves as the Guild of Rogues in Orgrimmar; they serve as warriors and enforcers, though a small number of casters have been seen around the Citadel. *Shadowmoon clan - The former clan of Ner'zhul; primarily warlocks and channelers of the blood of the captured pit lord Magtheridon. Physiology The standard fel orc has red skin, and a ridge of long sharp spines coming out of its back. Bony horns grow from its arms and hands. Its eyes are bloodshot and glow red, and six long and thin fangs grow out of its mouth. Its ears are stubbier than orc ears, coming to a blunt point. Most fel orcs have lived for years in Outland with the corruption, and this has led to the greater mutations. Fel orcs made up a large portion of Magtheridon's forces in Outland in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. See Also Famous fel orcs * Bloodgrin * Bonethirst * Blackrock Slave Master * Gorgosh * Grom Hellscream (Fel orc) (drank the Blood of Mannoroth from the Chaos Well) * Keli'dan the Breaker * Maim * Mizgill * Nera'thor * Rend * Sagra'nel * Jubei'Thos * Kargath Bladefist * Gurtogg Bloodboil References Category:Fel orcs Category:Races Category:Fel Horde Category:Outland Category:Illidari